Goode High School for Troubled Teens
by wiseassathena
Summary: Annabeth Chase had what most would call a "troubled home". But she was almost out, and she could pursue her dream of being an architect but after one thing leads too another she finds herself at Goode High School for Troubled Teens were she meets the one and only, Percy Jackson... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm new on here and this is my first story, I hope you guys like it. It is a Goode High School Percy Jackson FanFic and I haven't figured everything out yet but I hope too soon so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Annabeth P.O.V.

I am just a regular 16-year-old girl. I am not a teen psychopath, nor am I a sociopath. Like a lot of kids of this generation I have what some would call a "troubled home". Me, I just call it hell on earth. The only life I have is at the stupid finishing school my parents, no sorry dad, sends me to. If my stepmom had a choice I would have been gone a long time ago. I never see my Mom. The only reason I'm still around is my dad get child service checks from my mom, which he spends on beer. He thinks that if he can turn me into a lady that I will bend to his every thought and serve him on my knees with a silver platter. Well… let's just say I got my stubbornness from somewhere. But that aside, I was never violent. I was just trying to get to 18 when I could move out. I was trying to make the best on the situation with my 8-year-old twin half-brothers Bobby and Matthew who I couldn't believe came from a bitch like my step-mom. They were the sweetest kids in the world and it just wasn't fair. But I had them, I had my friends Katie, Hazel and Frank, I had gymnastics and my music. And I had my straight "A" report card along with my dream of becoming an architect. It was perfect. My life was hell but I was almost out. I just had to survive the next 2 years and that was it. I would be gone. I would never have to see that witch and never have to take a beating again. Until the day I was pushed over the edge.

-LINE BREAK-

I had just got home from school. It was an average day. I went to class, had lunch, caught a ride with Katie home and was grabbing a snack before doing my homework and going to gymnastics. That is before my step-mom Helen walked in.

"Looks like the perfect bitch of the family is finally home from school." Helen sauntered into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Uh yeah, I'm just going to go upstairs and do homework" ignoring her comment I started walking upstairs and in a moment she was right on top of me dragging me by my hair and throwing me onto the kitchen floor, grabbed a kitchen spoon and started beating me with it. "YOU NEVER WALK AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched and when she finally was done I opened my eyes and saw a few of my blond curls on the floor, and then I touched my forehead and when my fingers came back into focus they were covered with blood. Helen looked over and made a mocking face "Is little Annie hurt?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then scowled and said "You can lick your wounds later right now I need some beer so go to the basement and get me some beer you unthankful moron" I got up and started towards the basement muttering "Only 2 more years" the entire way.

When I got back upstairs I put the beer bottle on the table. She then looked at me and sneered "Better go upstairs and clean up, the boys will be home from soccer any minute now." I flew upstairs and closed and locked my door. Threw myself down on my bed and cried my eyes out, not caring that I was getting bloodstains on my sheets. Then I remembered that I, Annabeth Chase do NOT cry, and with that thought I got up, wiped my tears, threw my dirty sheets in my hamper and using hydrogen peroxide got most of the cuts cleaned up and using foundation covered most of them just as the boys got inside. "Blondie! It's time for dinner!" My little brothers called upstairs just as I was finishing with the make up. " Okay! I'll be right down!" I called. I then quickly put the make up away in the closet of my private bath and threw on my sweater before beginning the dreadful descent downstairs. As I got downstairs The first thing I saw was for the first time in weeks my dad was actually at the kitchen table for dinner. Most of the time he didn't even care enough to come out of his home office. Helen would always take him a plate of food before anybody else got to eat, but for some reason the cave man has left his cave. "Annie, honey, would you get your father a plate and some casserole" Helen asked in fake sweetness. "Of course," I replied bearing my teeth trying to smile. I then felt something jump onto me, wait no, 2 things jump on me causing me to fall on the couch. I laughed as I saw 2 messy brown bunches of hair lying on top of me "Hey boys, how was soccer?" I asked as I got up from the couch. Bobby and Matthew's eyes shone " I scored twice in a scrimmage today and Matthew saved every goal" Bobby replied "Well that's gr..." "BOBBY! MATTHEW!" I was interrupted by, the Queen Bitch herself "Do not EVER let me see you talking to Annabeth! Do I make myself clear?" Their eyes drooped as they drop their head "Yes Mom." "Good, and you." She pointed at me "Do not ever talk to my boys again, am I clear?" I grinned and narrowed my eyes "crystal." From there it was a very quiet night. Afterward I was about to go upstairs to change for gymnastics when I was called on yet again by, you guessed it, Helen. "Annabeth! Honey," her lips curled on that word as if it were poison "why don't you stay here and help me with cleanup?" I looked at her suspicion clear in my eyes, "Um Helen, I would love to but I have to get ready for gymnastics." "Honey," she turned to look at me with piercing blue eyes "look outside, it is pouring out and your studio called earlier to cancel" her voice dripping with fake pity. I turned to look outside and true enough to her word it was raining cats and dogs "Um, how convenient" I looked at her questionably but went to start washing dishes. If she wanted to say something I mind as well get it over with or she would just track me down later. I picked up the first dish and started to put soap and water on the sponge, "Oh baby, you look so tired" I looked behind my back and saw Helen rubbing my dad's shoulder but turned back around" Why don't you go upstairs" she turned to the boys "And why don't you help your dad get upstairs?" The boys smiled brightly at having something to do to help while I cast a sideway glance at my step-mother catching the plotting look in her eyes but it was gone just as fast as it came. "Thank you Helen" my dad said and then took the boys upstairs. I turned back around and continued on the dishes. "Listen up you little bitch, I am going to tell you what is going to happen tonight and you are going to do it no questions asked and are going to keep your mouth shut. You are going to make the boys hate you. I don't care how you do it but you are going to hurt them emotionally, physically, mentally I don't care but you are going to do it because if you don't" she paused and grinned evilly "I will personally make sure that you are in the wrong place at the wrong time when an unfortunate "accident" happens" she said putting air quotes around "accident". I was shocked, but she sounded so ridiculous that I did the only natural thing. I started laughing, I was laughing so hard I was on the floor. And Helen was as confused as ever "I. I jus… What? Wh…. Why are you laughing?!" Her face was so hilarious I just laughed harder "Yo…. Yo…. You sound ridiculous!" I finally got the words out before I started laughing again. Her eyes narrowed and her look of seriousness caused my laughing to cease. "You are going to regret that, I ALWAYS get my way" and with that she stalked off leaving me to finish the dishes chuckling to myself, while I enjoyed ignorance, as I had no clue how serious things were about to get.

-LINE BREAK-

I had finally gotten to sleep when I woke up again and for some reason my throat was really dry so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. As I came down the stairs I heard the softest clinking of glass against the kitchen table and against the lowest nightlight I made out the face of my stepmother. I walked over to the cabinet to grab a glass "It's 2 in the morning, what are you doing up?" a harsh voice said behind me. I continued to get water in my glass "I woke up and needed a glass of water, problem? I think I'm old enough to pour my own glass." "You know, I am really getting tired of your attitude," getting up Helen started sauntering over to me " you seem to think that your are the queen of the house hold and at the top of the pedestal. Well guess what? You better get off of that pedestal too because while your mom may have been queen for a while I am now and you are nothing compared to me. You mean NOTHING. You have NO ONE. And you NEVER WILL MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYONE!" I looked at her dumbstruck " You know I see your point but I still think your full of shit." She laughed a bitter laugh "When will you realize that nothing you say matters." Then it was my turn to laugh and mocked a face of thoughtfulness "How about never? Is never good for you?" I asked in fake concern. I was so tired of her being in my life and that was it. Not only for me but for Helen too. My psychotic stepmother picked up the glass bottle from the kitchen table and smashed it on top of my head and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision turned red as I picked up the nearest object to my hand, which happened to be a knife. I had been hurt so many times by her it wasn't fair to me or the boys. She came at me again but this time I moved out of the way and stabbed her in the stomach. The look on her face was the most disturbing though. She was smirking and her lips moved and she said, so quietly that it was almost silent, "I always get my way "With that my vision cleared and she let out an anguished scream and I heard the stomping of feet down the stairs. 3 pairs to be exact and as the boys of the house entered the kitchen, the look on my brother's faces were horror and my father's face was a mix of anger and disbelief "Annabeth. What have you done?" And I look down, the knife still in my left hand covered in blood.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo that's the end of my chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Rate and Review and maybe I can get the next chapter done faster! O.o Please on the comments no profanity or inappropriate comments or you WILL BE BLOCKED! Sorry this chapter was a little long... But I don't know, did you like it? Do you want it shorter? Do you want it longer? I don't know! But you can let me know by commenting! So I will try to update once or twice a week and feel free to make suggestions to the story! Anyway... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I finished the next chapter early and I decided to be nice and post. (imaginary clapping and cheering) Yes, yes i know. Thank-you Thank-you! I won't leave you guys with a cliff hanger like SOME PEOPLE *cough rick riordan cough* Though this chapter is a little short so I am trying to lengthen it up a bit so we will see how well it goes with the next chapter. I finally figured out everything so I think that you will be hearing a lot more from me. :) So here is my next chapter, hope you like it...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

" Now let me get this straight," the investigators eyes were cold and her lips were tight "you come downstairs in the middle of the night to the woman who you say has abused you before, but you never called the police, and are getting a glass of water when all of a sudden words were exchanged and you wound up stabbing her. Am I correct?" "Yes." I replied softly though my face felt tight from the dried tears and my eyes burning and red. The investigator's eyes squinted and she wrote something on her keyboard. She then looked at me with a look that seemed to see right through me. "Miss. Chase, do you know what my job is?" I looked up at her about to answer but I never got the chance "My job is to get to the bottom of crimes and get the truth. And trust me, I am very good at my job so explain to me why I feel like you're not telling me everything?" she again didn't give me a chance to answer. "Let me tell you my theory, I think you got downstairs and for some reason decided that you hated your stepmom and as she got up to help you get a glass you saw it as a threat, in your twisted mind, and picked up a knife and stabbed her." I couldn't even look at her, but instead weakly protested, "I'm telling you the truth". She then looked back down at her clipboard and said "Maybe, but how should we believe you when there is no evidence that she abused you." I then made dramatic gestures to my bandaged head and pulled up my shirtsleeves to reveal the scars left by years of abuse "IS THIS ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU?" I all but screeched and didn't even realize that I was standing until the investigator started inching her hand towards her Taser when I sat down. I hated having to play obedient but I hated getting tased even more. She almost looked shocked but regained her composer with no effort as if her face was trained that way. It probably was. "Those could have easily been faked, as well as the bottle has your fingerprints on it and we were able to question Mrs. Chase directly after the incident, and she had been very helpful in getting the truth. That you are suicidal and have been violent before, she said that you have been cutting yourself for years and that night grabbed the bottle and smashed it on your own head." I looked at her dumbfounded "And you BELIEVE HER?" "Well Miss. Chase, it all lines up. Now, since you are not 18 you don't have to face the consequences that an adult would have to face, however you are not off the hook. You will be attending Goode High School for Troubled Teens for the next 2 years, after you get out you are on parole for 5 years and if you can stay out of trouble your slate will be wiped clean and you can have a clean start." I looked at her stunned and then replied quietly "That's it?" She smirked and said, "Yep, in the morning you'll be on your way." I laughed bitterly "You know, generally when something seems to good to be true, it is. So what's the catch?" She at first played a poker face and then smiled a little "You know, you're a smart girl," she then packed up her stuff "I'll be back in the morning to take you to your first day of school." She smiled as if it was a wonderful thing and started walking out but not before she turned around and said "You know it's kind of funny, if you had called the police years ago, if Mrs. Chase had been abusing you, then you wouldn't have to live with the hate of the rest of your family. But even worse you wouldn't have to live with yourself, a murderer. She then quietly stepped out and closed and locked the door. That's right. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 16 years old and I murdered my stepmother.

* * *

**So PLEASEEEE rate and review! Thank you to those you did review and comment in the past 24 hours since I posted last. :) I have two topics to bring up, **

** 1. I would like to put a schedule in place for updates and I am thinking either Monday/Friday or Tuesday/Thursday so comment your vote! I will stop counting on 11-15-2013 :) **

** 2. Since I am new here I want to play a game, you comment me a question and I will answer to the best of my ability as long as it has NOTHING to do with personal information or inappropriate topics, if you comment ANYTHING inappropriate you WILL BE BLOCKED. **

**So I will be counting votes Friday and the game starts now! Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Sorry for not updating for a while but I was on vacation for Thanksgiving at the Grand Canyon and it was a blizzard! But yeah so I buckled down and got this done for you guys because you have been waiting so paitently and it has been so long. Anyway hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V.

True to her word in the morning, the investigator came back the next morning and sprung me from my cell. "Now Miss. Chase, we are going to stop at your old house and you are allowed 1 item from the house and a small suitcase." I looked at her in dread and she laughed "Yes, I know you don't want to go back however I am sure you have a couple things you want to bring correct?" I nodded my head "Good, and I hope you know what they are because you have 20 minutes' she replied as we pulled up to the house. She went up to the door and knocked only to be greeted by my father and the boys as I watched from behind the investigator lady and several guards. What do they think I'm going to do? Murder….. well, the more I think about it the more likely that possibility seems. My father looked tiredly from the face of the investigator and asked a simple question, "What do you want?" the investigators cold eyes bore into his and replied "Miss. Chase has come to collect her things. My father's eyes then became cold as steel and stepped out of the doorway and as I entered the house I could feel eyes on my back and as I went upstairs a guard called "20 minutes!" I scrambled around my bedroom and found a small suitcase, which I stuffed the basics with all the clean clothes out of my drawers in,as well as I quickly grabbed the owl necklace my mother mailed to me for my 5th birthday and shoved it in a plastic bag and threw it in. It was the only thing she ever gave to me and was very important that I keep it with me. When I have it on I feel like I have a piece of her, always. After I finished packing my suitcase I looked at my clock and saw I had 5 minutes to finish. I then ran to my closet and grabbed my guitar case and grabbed extra strings and shoved them into the case closing it just in time. I closed my door and practically stumbled over my own feet running down the stairs. I was then guided out the door by the guards but the boys were there as I walked out, and the look on their faces hurt like a knife. The look in their eyes gave me the message loud and clear, I had hurt them and there was no taking that back. They now hated me, and I don't blame them. I hate myself too, not because I killed the witch. But because in doing so I had hurt the two most important people in my life, the two kids who I would put my life on the line for. I had hurt them beyond repair. And there was nothing I could do about it.

-LINE BREAK-

I watched the landscape race by my window and about 2 hours later we pulled up in front of a building. You would almost think it was a normal high school with it's worn bricks and 3 story structure, except there was barbed wire running along the outside and a ugly sign where in big letters it was spelled out "GOODE HIGH SCHOOL FOR TROUBLED TEENS". But if that wasn't enough there were guards stationed every few feet around the exterior. I was lead out by two men who grabbed my stuff and was shoved through the gates. I followed the investigator to the front hall until she stopped and turned around and waved the guards on "They will put your stuff in your room, you on the other hand," she smirked "will be meeting the principal Mr. D. And try," she put emphasize on the "try" "to hold your tongue." She then continued to walk us down the dark murky hallways. The walls were gray, the ceilings were gray, even the floor was lined with gray tile. The only light coming in was from the small porthole windows about 10 feet off the ground. The halls were silent and there was no movement except for the clicking of the investigators heels and the sound of my breathing. And finally 5 minutes and about 10 different hallways later we approached a set of steel double doors with the sound of voices coming from inside. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW BOYS!" the investigator opened the door, with a loud bang, to reveal 3 people inside. Sitting behind a desk was a small but porky man. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and hair so black it was almost purple. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with grape vines on it and around his office there were grape vines with little purple grapes. As well as there was a plaque on his desk that said "Mr. D. Prinipal" His mouth was open like he was midsentence. The other 2 boys in the room looked like twins, they had the same brown hair, the same devilish eyes and this grin that automatically tipped me off to make sure I kept my hands on my stuff around them. And all 3 pairs of eyes were on me. The man behind the desk cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Conner, Travis you may go but we WILL talk later". The boys took one last look at the man behind the desk and then looked at me "Yes sir." Both responded before heading out. The investigator closed the door and locked it behind them. "Now I asume you are Annabell?" "Annabeth" I corrected. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever." He then spun around on his chair and grabbing 2 files put them in a filing cabinet and pulled another one out. He threw it on his desk and started looking through it. It contained newspaper articles, what looked like a report from an investigator and a mug shot. My mug shot. "Now your file says that you murdered your stepmother. Is that correct?" I slowly nod my head. He then bursts out laughing "Well then, it's been a while since we had a Class A criminal brought through those doors. Hasn't it Miss. M?" I face turned bright red. So that's what the investigators name is. "Yes sir." She answers readily from behind me. "And you don't look like much either! Even better, I love the deceptive ones. Don't you M?" "Absolutely sir, it makes my job so much more exciting. Just then 2 guards dragged 2 boys in making the doors slam on either side. They both had black hair but that was where the similarities ended. One had longer black hair, black eyes and black clothes all the way up and down. The other boy is totally different. His hair was cut short but not too short. He had jeans and a blue t-shirt and sneakers. His eyes though were an ocean blue green. "These two were caught sneaking around sir." One of the guards said before closing the doors. And all eyes were turned back toward Mr. D. "Mr. DiAngelo, what are you doing sneaking around? Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?" I swear, if his eyes could pop out of his head they would. And the boy next to him started chuckling. Big mistake. "Mr. Jackson, what is so funny?" The boy looked up, the chuckling coming to a hault. "Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Now escort Miss Chase to her room. Room 325A. And if you see either of the Stoll brothers send them up to me and come back yourselves in 10 minutes." His attention then turns to me "Miss Chase your baggage is already upstairs. Breakfast is at 8:00 and classes begin at 8:30. Lunch at noon and dinner and 5:15 sharp. After that you are free to roam until 7:00 by which time you are to be in your room and lights out is at 10:00. Every week there is a random room check. If you are picked your room is checked for any mess, weapon or electronic device. If you pass you pass. If we find anything questionable you will be punished." He grins and waves his hand"You may leave now."I walk out with the two boys at my sides the doors slamming shut behind me.

* * *

**so that's it! I have decided that since I can't keep a schedule I will update every 1-2 weeks. The question game is still going on to let you get to know me better so please comment and subscribe. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy lately but this is my Christmas present to you guys. So I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"You don't look like a class A" I look to my left where the kid in all black is. "Yeah, what are you here for?" the guy on my right asks. "Mind your own business" I grumble as we take another left and start up the stairs. The guy on my right starts again, "Well someone's in a bad mood, aren't they Blondie?" My knees feel weak and I start walking faster. Not that name. They couldn't possibly know. Not that cursed name. " I think I like that, Blondie. Nice name isn't it?" The guy in black starts again "Yeah, Blondie. It suits you." My hands start shaking and the hall starts spinning. I am almost to my room. Just a little closer. "Where you going Blondie? Aren't you walking a little fast?" I stop walking and start running. I find myself at the door and by then my hands are shaking so violently I fumble with the keys. I hear foot steps behind me and I hope the shaking doesn't show so much. The door opens and I stumble through throwing the door shut with my foot. I can't breath, my lungs feel tight and I can't stop the shaking. And then, it's gone. My breathing goes back to normal. If that's what it feels like to have a panic attack I hope it's only temporary. My eyes burn of tears that should be there. But I only feel dryness. But the tears won't come. I can't cry. I hear hushed voices outside the door. "Percy, there was obviously something wrong, we shouldn't have pushed her," I recognize it as Death Boy's voice but he's cut off "yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Nico, but if she's a class A, like the twins said, then she's obviously no good." they know I'm a class A. I wonder what else they know, " Your a class A Percy!" I think his name is Nico starts up again. " Why do you hate her so much anyway?" Silence. Then Percy's voice again. " Come on, let's go back to the dorm." I hear the footsteps going away until it fades into silence. Great, I haven't even been here a full day and someone already hates me. I look around the room, everything is light grey. The bed, desk, walls, floor, ceiling, even the light gives off a greyish hue. The only thing that wasn't grey was the bright white bathroom with a simple white sink, shower, mirror, cabinet and toilet. It reminded me of an operation room because everything blended together as it all seemed a sterile white. There wasn't a lot in either room. I turn to see my things piled in the corner as if they were just thrown into the pile, they probably were. Well, it doesn't seem logical to just leave the stuff were it is. I am going to be staying here for a while and the sooner I get unpacked the better, and it's early anyway. So I take a deep breath, wipe the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead and go to start unpacking. I fold my clothes and put them in the small dresser. I then take my bathroom bag and start organizing the stuff into the cabinet. I find a corner by the desk and take my music stand out and put new blank music pages and set up my guitar stand putting my guitar on it. Finally I tape a few photos up that I brought. The first one is one of those that you get at those photo booths of Hazel, Frank, Katie and I. It was from a year ago when we went to see a movie for my birthday. The next one is of me, Matthew and Bobby when I snuck out to see their soccer tournament. I payed for it when Helen found out, but to see the smiles on their faces was worth it. The next photo was of my Dad and me before Helen came into the equation. I was about 8 and we were standing in front of the Empire State Building. I have loved architecture and he knew I always wanted to see it so for my 8th birthday he took me to see it and spent the rest of the day traveling all over New York looking at all sorts of architecture. That was the last time I saw him smile at me. After that Christmas, when he met Helen, I had become nothing more than a nuisance and when he saw me I was met with either a blank expression or a scowl. I have Bobby and Matthew's school pictures from this year and finally I have the only image of a woman, that may or may not be my mom. In all honesty I never knew my mom, but one night I heard someone sneaking around. So I got out of bed, grabbed my baseball bat and snuck behind the figure all the way to my dad's study without a sound. I crept behind the door and peered around it to see my stepmother going through drawers until she picks up a piece of paper and then proceeded to throw it into the trash, bury it under a couple things and then walk out in the other direction from me so fast she never sees me. Me being the curious child that I was, decided to go and see what she put in the trash, so I went into the room and shuffled through the trash. Most of it looked like regular business papers but there was one photograph. It had a picture of a beautiful young woman. She had this long wavy brown hair and cold grey eyes. My eyes. Even in the picture she seemed to have aura about her that radiated power though she was smiling like she was laughing so I could tell whoever was taking the picture made her laugh. On the back of the photo the name "Athena" was written in pencil. The only reasonable explanation that I could come up with is that Helen was jealous that my dad had a picture of this woman. But if she was just a woman than why would Helen be jealous? Hence, my reasoning that the woman in the photo was my mother. I glance at my clock, "8:00". It's not lights out yet but I feel drained. Physically, emotionally and mentally. So I change into my pajamas and lock my door. Crawling into bed I shut off the light and lay my head on the pillow. Naturally though I feel exhausted my mind just doesn't want to sleep. So for the next hour my mind wanders into the land of "what ifs" and "I wonders". I always seem to come back to the same scenario of what would have happened if I didn't kill the witch. But in the end, I'm not even sorry. The only regret I feel is for the pain I caused my brothers. I smile bittersweet too myself. Though I'm stuck here for the next 2 years, it may sound ironic, but I'm free. I'm finally free

* * *

Beep Beep! My alarm goes off and I almost think I'm home and this was all a dream. Almost. My hand scrambles to reach the snooze button as I glance at the time, 5:00. My head drops to my pillow with a groan before the alarm shuts off automatically. It's December 1st. The first day of December. We used to start pulling out the..."Stop" I scold myself. "Stop thinking about the past." I pull my legs out from under the blanket exposing them to the harsh air, my feet touching the cold floor. I pull myself into the shower the cold water clearing my thoughts. I don't care what other people think of me. The girl that cared is long gone. The only thing I care about is getting through the next 2 years to get my new life. My clean slate. I sigh, somehow something about "clean slate" doesn't sound right. I doubt that the next 2 years will be easy but I Annabeth Chase am not a quitter. I get out of the shower, my wet hair dripping down my back making wet marks on the bath mat and stare into the mirror only to see a stranger. She looks like me, she talks like me but she isn't me. This girl looks like she's been through an emotional hurricane. Her eyes have deep dark circles under them, her face looks sullen and her eyes are red and blotchy. Not like the warrior I am going to have to be. If I am going to survive here, I have to look the part. Meaning, no crying. I have to be strong, tough, unbreakable. Non bendable even. I glance at the clock in the bathroom, 5:30. There was a reason that I got up this early, since we aren't allowed to have electronics I won't be able to get a hair dryer, so I needed an hour for it to air dry. I throw my hair up into a towel and wrap another towel around me before stepping out into my dorm, almost dropping my towel when my hand goes up to my mouth, stifling a scream as I'm greeted with a teenage girl sitting on my bed.

* * *

**Happy holidays! I hope you have a merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! I have a new poll up on an idea for another story so please go to my profile and VOTE! Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am so emotionally unstable right now it's not even funny, why? Because I just finished the Divergent series and The Fault in Our Stars. Let me say I was sobbing for about an hour, so if anyone wants to fangirl it out with me PM me! Anyway, this is my new chapter guys, i hope you like it! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_Previously on Goode High School for Troubled Teens...I throw my hair up into a towel and wrap another towel around me before stepping out into my dorm, almost dropping my towel when my hand goes up to my mouth, stifling a scream as I'm greeted with a teenage girl sitting on my bed._

* * *

The girl is dressed in all black, she has chin length black hair that are kind of spiked at the ends and a heavy amount of black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. She sits there looking bored and fiddling with what looks like a bobby pin while my door is sitting there wide open. I rush over to the door and close it "Who are you and why are you in my room?" I demand. I turn around to see her standing up with only a few feet between us. She has tears in her eyes and is holding a piece of paper. She then offers it to me, I take it cautiously. I unfold it to see it's a photograph. There are 3 people in it. I see the younger version of myself in the middle of 2 other kids. The kid on the left of me has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes were wild and there was water dripping down his face. The girl on the other side of me was the one holding the camera while holding a cup upside down over his head and we were both laughing. Then it hit me, I looked up in shock at the girl that stood before me. I knew there was something familiar about her. "Thalia" I almost whisper, my voice cracking, my eyes threatening to burst out into tears. She stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, shaking. I let my eyes burst into tears. Just one more time. The only thing was, they were tears of joy. I wasn't totally alone. She pulled back and looked straight at my face, "Annie," she started in barely a whisper "what happened? How are you a Class A? Only the absolute worst are Class A, what did you do?" I then pull back. I can't tell her, but she's my best friend, but she left, but that's not her fault, but she'll hate you, but she'll hate you more if you lie. My mind goes on in their internal conflict until I reason that I'll tell her. If she is really my family she will won't care. She will still love me as a sister. I have lost my old family but if she wants to be my new family she will understand. I don't need her to excuse what I did, I don't want excuses, I just want her to accept me just as I am. But I can't help but flashback to the day she and her brother, Jackson? No Jace? Jason! That was his name, left. I am so distracted by the memory I barely feel myself drop to the floor, someone shouting my name.

* * *

_Luke and I were sitting in the hospital waiting room. 2 weeks ago Thalia was pursued by a pack of wild rottweilers. She had climbed a tree but slipped and fell. The pack had barely scratched her but there was still major brain damage from the fall. She went into a coma and has been on life support for the past 2 weeks, but at this point they don't know if she will ever wake up. Right now her mother and birth father were deciding whether or not to take her off of it. Jason is home with a babysitter though I highly doubt he is causing any trouble given the circumstances. We had been here for about 3 hours and over the past 2 weeks Luke has become a wreck. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he hasn't taken a shower in at least 2 days. His hair isn't brushed and his clothes are wrinkled. He is just sitting there, his eyes about to burst into tears. His knee is bouncing like he can't sit still and he's muttering to himself but I can't hear what he's saying. About 5 minutes later her mother and father walk into the room. They both look tired and slightly depressed but there is a tiny light in their eyes that shone through the darkness. Hope. Her father's booming voice rang out "We decided to keep her on life support" Me and Luke glance up, his eyes lighting up for the first time in a long time. "But," her mother starts "she will have to be transported to a different hospital. There isn't enough room here for her and they will transport her to a different hospital. In California." My heart sank and Luke's face looked distraught. He stormed out of the hospital leaving me. That night Thalia's parents drove me home and that was the last time I saw any of them. I tried to contact Luke but he never got back to me. I tried to go to his house but no one ever answered. He disappeared. 3 days later Thalia was transported across the country to the new hospital and I never heard from her again._

* * *

I was shaken awake by Thalia. Her face was smeared with black makeup making it clear she was crying but her face was as white as a sheet. "I... I thought you were..." She then bursts out crying again. This is not the Thalia I used to know. This girl is too emotional. But then again you just found the best friend you though you lost only to think you lost her again, wouldn't you be emotional too?

* * *

_**i hope you enjoyed my chapter. I'm sorry it's alittle shorter than the others (and sadder-if that's possible) but i hope to get another kick-ass chapter out soon ;) in the meantime you guys should check out my new story Kidnapped :) here's a sneak peek ;)**_

_** "What do you want?" I demand of him. But he doesn't answer, instead he lunges a cloth in his hand, I sidestep swinging with the sword and cutting his face before he is behind me with the cloth over my mouth and nose. I remember elbowing him in the stomach and kicking him where it counts before everything goes black.**_

_**The story is up and I hope you check it out :) review and subscribe please as well as stay tuned for another chapter :)**_


End file.
